1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique of performing measurement using light.
2. Related Art
An apparatus for measuring blood oxygen saturation level by irradiating a living body with light from a light source that outputs light for measurement and detecting the light reflected from blood of the living body through a light receiving element (e.g. JP-A-63-92335) and an apparatus for measuring a pulse wave by detecting light reflected from blood of a living body through a light receiving element (e.g. JP-A-2006-271896) have been proposed.